


White Christmas

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [31]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Series, headcanons abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A snapshot of Helen and Nikola at a Christmas party.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, in true, 'Rachel still has the mentality she had as a sixth former,' here's my work two weeks late. This is my last offering for Teslen Appreciation Week. The prompt? Holidays. I also did another fic challenge during October on Tumblr - Fictober. 31 days, 31 prompts. This is also for this. The prompt in question: "I've waited so long for this." So enjoy, my lovelies. XD

They were stood beneath a sprig of mistletoe someone ( _Helen_ , Nikola assumed) had attached to the door frame, watching the snow fall outside her new Sanctuary. Somewhere behind them revelers (abnormals and standard humans alike) danced and caroused the night away, singing carols together to the tinkling of a baby grand piano. The noise and warmth seeped towards them, but here in the doorway, on the verging threshold of a new year, they had a warmth all their own.

“That is something I shall have to become accustomed to,” Helen murmured, watching the snow. “White Christmases.”

“Maybe it'll rain one year, remind you of Old Blighty,” he replied, smiling when she did.

“Perhaps… I've waited so long for this,” she told him.

“For a white Christmas? You’ve been reading too much Dickens.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be farcical.” Her face softened. “This is my dream, Nikola. Another Sanctuary. Maybe the start of a whole network. Could you imagine?”

He shook his head minutely. “But you can. There’ll be a network. All your abnormals safe.”

The warmth he’d felt between them cooled slightly as she ducked her head. “We should go back in.”

“And waste that sprig?” he murmured, touching her elbow and pointing above their heads.

“Wha--? Who put that there?” she asked, not quite dumbfounded, but curiously confused nevertheless.

Nikola shrugged. “I thought you had. I know your enjoyment of that particular tradition.”

She shook her head, eyes wide and guileless. “Not there.”

“But somewhere?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

With a roll of her eyes and a scoff, she replied, “I can neither confirm nor deny the possibility of mistletoe in my… the staff quarters.”

“Why? You only have one member of staff. And--” He tilted his head, licking his canine teeth; she nodded along as he breathed “-- a visitor.”

“A wonderfully agile mind you have Mr Tesla,” she murmured. Kissing his cheek, she winked and walked towards the party. “I'm never one to waste mistletoe, Nikola,” she tossed over her shoulder, her hips swaying invitingly. With one last lick along the underside of his teeth, he followed her willingly, like he always did.


End file.
